A Real Life Vampire
by starlitsmile
Summary: Niomi Lem has just started High School. This isn't Bella and Edward's world but ours. Twilight is a book and vampires don't exist. Or so Niomi though...
1. Chapter 1

------- Just something I'm trying. Basically, imagine it's you or one of your friends who is Edward obsessed (three of my friends are like this…you must know someone vaguely who is ultra-obsessed!!!) and then…yeah. Once again, this is OUR world where Twilight is a book and Stephenie Meyer is an author – not Bella's world, where werewolves and vampires roam. -------

"Ni!" Kennedy Powl, my best-friend, squeals and runs towards me. "Ni! Ni! Niomi!!!" can you blame her for her excitement? It's the first day of grade nine. Not only are we entering this High School for the first ever time, but I've been away at camp all summer and she hasn't seen me since early June.

My name's Niomi Lem. And just to clarify, it IS Niomi with an 'i'. Believe me, critical kids and spell check have both pointed out that my name should be spelt 'Naomi' over the fourteen years I've been living. But my name doesn't have that _ay_ sound in it – and anyway, Niomi is what it says on my birth certificate. Who's right is it to question the spelling of my name? All the same, back to Kennedy.

"God Kennedy, you're running towards me as if I'm Bella Swan or something!" I laugh, accepting her welcome-back hug. "Excuse me? Scream for Bella I would not. She's to wimpy for my liking. However, scream for Alice I definitaley would. Oh, and you." She let's go of me and grins. "Of course." I reply with an eye-roll.

If you were wondering, Kennedy is not a lesbian or anything – not to say there's anything wrong with being gay, it's just that Kennedy isn't. She just hasn't developed a liking for guys yet. She's still in the state of mind where she believes boy's have cooties. Although, she does like Jasper Cullen a whole bunch.

"Aren't you thrilled?" she bubbles. "Kennedy, we've returned to school in a harder grade than before, not knowing where anything is or who anybody is. Thrilled is not exactly the word I would use to describe my feelings at this moment." I say. She laughs, "Oh!" she shrugs, "Well I can't _wait_ to learn who's in my classes."

"_Niomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_ Jayden's celebratory cry can be heard by all. I turn around, and there she is. Her waist-length blue (yes, blue) hair is swinging and she has on a home-made T-shirt that says, _I've changed my name to Renesmee_. While I adore Edward, Jayden favours Jacob.

"Long time no see! How's your summer been?" I wave. "Great! Until I got to the part of the book where Jacob imprinted!" she pouts. I giggle, "You think that's harsh? Edward had a _kid_ – if I were to marry him, I'd have a step-daughter!"

Kennedy rolls her eyes, "You two are lunatics. They're fictional!" but her words only cause us to grin even more.

"Twelve times over all," I boast, "Twilight five times, New moon twice, Eclipse three times, Breaking Dawn twice." But Jayden doesn't seem fazed by this amazing record of mine. "So? I've read each four times." She gloats. I gasp, "But Breaking Dawn's only been out for a month! And it's so _thick_." I protest. "Yeah, well. I'm a fast reader!" she winks and runs off to talk to some other girls.

"Ohmygosh!" Kennedy grabs my arm, "Who is that?" and she points to some guy who never went to our middle school. I shrug, "Newbie? Someone switching from a private school? Who cares, Ken."

"I do!" she stomps her foot. I gape, "_What?!?_ The prudish Kennedy Powl finally has a crush on a real guy?!?" I chuckle in mock-amazement. Kennedy nods eagerly, "Yes yes yes! I saw him the other day at the video store. Is he cute or what?" she squeals. I shrug again, "He's alright."

"ALRIGHT?!" she yelps in disbelief.

He looks over at us in that second, and we both turn red.

"Yeah," I decide, "Edward's better."


	2. Chapter 2

----- Next chapter! Thanks for the review, Twilite Addict! Hope you like this chapter, too! -----------

I already knew who was in my homeroom, because we had found out a couple days before. I already had my schedule, too. But there's a big difference between comparing classes with your friends and seeing them in the same class.

"Niomi! Heyyy!" Lillian Jackson, a girl I've known since kindergarten, calls out my name and waves me over. I walk towards her and sit down in the desk beside her. Our homeroom teacher stands at the front of the room. He looks strict and stern – I wonder if we'll get away with anything in his class. Probably not.

"Look what I'm reading," she grins and holds up a paperback copy of Twilight. "Great. But I didn't think you liked to read…" I say unsurely. "Exactly – I don't! But so many people are reading this, I thought I'd give it a try." She explains. I nod, "Good for you, I really love it!" I laugh, "And if you don't finish it, the movie is coming out soon!" I add. "How soon?" she inquires. I shrug, "Winter time or so."

By now everyone has sat down at a desk. "My name is Mr. Kane. Today is a day zero, in order for you to get a handle on things. Alright?" he bellows. We all nod mutely. "Good. Today you can sit where you are. Tomorrow, I'll have a seating arrangement for you." He grins in what I take to be an evil way.

"How old are we?" I hiss to Lillian. "I know." She rolls her eyes. A _seating arrangement_?We haven't had those since seventh grade. Sure, only a year or two ago. But still – it feels almost like Mr. Kane has taken us back to pre-school.

"Now, we're going to go around the class and introduce ourselves. First and last name. Go!" Mr. Kane orders and points at Melissa Trellis to begin. Melissa bats her eyes and flips her hair in a purely Melissa way. She's one of those beauty-queen girls. You know the type – the ones that believe the sun shines just for them. "My name is Melissa Trellis." She says, her voice confident and loud. Mr. Kane glowers, "We don't need you to yell. Everyone can hear just fine." He tells her. Melissa blushes. Catty and selfish as she is, I almost feel bad for her having to endure Mr. Kane's fury on only the first day of school.

Actually, I'm extremely tempted to tell Mr. Kane that I practically know every kid in this class and have known them for at least two years now. There's only a few kids I don't know – either because they've just moved to the area or went to a different middle school for some reason – and other than that, each kid in this class has spoken to one another once before, if not more.

By now, Mr. Kane's name parade has gotten to the fifth kid in the third row. I smirk when I notice that it's Kennedy's crush-boy. He mumbles something that none of us hear. This angers Mr. Kane incredibly, "Speak up! We need to know who you are!" he yells.

Now I'm taking everything in about this guy. That way, I can give Kennedy all the facts. She'll probably be jealous he's in my class. Maybe her and I could switch – she has Jayden in her class, anyway. Or maybe she could switch with Melissa – I wouldn't miss _her_ all that much.

_Damn it! _I yell at myself inside my head as the first kid in the fourth row starts to talk,_ You missed it! You missed his name! You idiot!_

"Lillian," I whisper, "What did that guy say his name was?" "Dunno. 'M not paying attention. What's the point?" she shrugs, feeling the same way I do. I sigh. Whatever, I'll just have to figure it out for Kennedy some other day. News that he's in my class will surely be enough.

"My name is JJ." The girl on my right says and looks at me to continue. "WAIT A MINUTE!" Shouts Mr. Kane, "Your real name. Not some silly kid name!" he glares. JJ hates her name, everyone knows that. If you were named Jon Janith you probably would too. Especially since she's female. She mutters her name with a sorrowful expression and then it's my turn.

"I'm Niomi Lem." I tell the class. Crush-boy looks over at me with angry-looking eyes. I'm taken back and look over at Lillian hastily, who concludes our class. I shiver, and when I look up, crush-boy has turned back around. What a creep – I should tell Kennedy to stay away from him.

***

Jayden, Kennedy, Lillian, JJ, and a few other girls all crowd in at one table during lunch. I sit next to Kennedy as she goes on and on about how her homeroom teacher, Ms. Hayes, is the best. "She even let us listen to music during third period. Which is great. Even if it was only the Jonas Brothers – who are terrible, I know. But still, Mr. Hayes is pretty cool." She bubbles.

"I have some news for you." I tell Kennedy, "Your first crush is in my class."

"What!?" she squawks, "No way! What's his name?" "I didn't hear." I admit, shrugging sheepishly, "Sorry." "Will you go ask him?" she begs. "What? No way!" I protest. Lillian overhears, "Who is it you like, Ken? I'll go ask him for you." She offers. "Really? He's over there." She points. Lillian gets up from the table and skips over to him, as if it's no big deal.

When she returns she says to Kennedy, "He told me his name is Edwin Kullun." Lillian tells Kennedy. The table falls silent and we stare at her in disbelief. "He must be messing with you." I say eventually, "That's just to much like Edward Cullen. It can't seriously be his name."

We all look over at him at the same time. And there he is, this 'Edwin Kullun' staring right back at us.


	3. Chapter 3

----- Next day of school. Enjoy! -----

"Ugh. We actually have to do work today." I moan, leaning against the school and awaiting the bell's ring. "Mmmhmm." Kennedy mutters, not even forming a coherent response. "Honest to god, Ken. It's the second day of school. Are you going to be like this _all year_?" I roll my eyes. Kennedy reddens and I can't figure out why until I notice that _he's_ looking over at us. AGAIN.

"Kennedy, can we please get over the Edward wannabe and talk about something worthwhile?" I ask in disgust. Jeez, I liked it better when Kennedy thought boys were icky. I mean really – it's only been one day!

"He's not an Edward wannabe. His name really is Edwin Kullun!" Kennedy defends. "Yeah right. He's pulling your leg." "No!" she denies. "I'll figure out the truth, Ken. You'll see." I decide. "Mm. Can't wait." And she's gone back to staring at him.

"Fine then." I say and scope the schoolyard for other friends. I see Jayden and wave, she waves back. "Aren't you excited? School work!" she squeals in a mocking tone and then adds, "Kill me."

"My pleasure. Knife or gun?" I answer just as mockingly. "Umm…neither. Poison me instead." She chooses. "Honestly! You two shouldn't make fun of stuff like that!" Kennedy interrupts us. "Nice to see someone's back from planet lover-boy." I reply evenly. She smirks.

The bell rings and Jayden screams, "Noooo!" at the top of her lungs. Everyone looks right at her. Everyone except Edwin Kullun.

Because creepily enough, he's staring straight at me.

***

"Can. You. BELIEVE. Him???" Kennedy howls at lunchtime. "Believe who?" I inquire. "Mr. Kane. We have him for Geography. He gave us a project!!!" she yells. I sigh disgustedly, "We have him after lunch. Can't wait."

"That's not the worst of it." Kennedy adds, "It's with partners. Boy/girl. And we don't get to choose."

---- Sorry it's so short! Wonder who the partners will be? Yes, it's predictable! ----


	4. Chapter 4

----- I hope the story picks up the pace soon. Here's the next chapter you asked for! ----

"Alright students, here's what's going to happen." Says Mr. Kane, voice booming. Lillian and I share uneasy glances. All of us are leaning against the wall, our books bundled in our arms as we shift our weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. He's forbidden us from sitting down. Now we have to stand while he drones on and on.

"I'm going to assign you a partner. Don't beg, don't plead, I already matched you all up last night. Drew names from a hat, I did." A groan goes throughout our whole class. Not me – I've been warned. "I told you. No complaining. Now, as you can see the desks have been split into rows, with two desks next to each other. You and your partner will sit next to each other. That will make working together much easier." He adds.

More groans, and this time I groan too. Kennedy didn't tell me about _that_. "Enough!" Mr. Kane roars. We zip it. Quickly.

"When I call your name, sit down somewhere with your partner." Mr. Kane says and begins. He calls Melissa, Lillian, thier partners, a few other girls, and then – me. "Niomi L. with Max K."

_What the frig? Who the hell is Max?_ I look around, there are only a few guys left. I know all of them. There's George and Dave and Pete and Edwin and…oh. Edwin. I'm an idiot. Wait a minute – I have to work with him!?!

I say the last bit out loud. "Yes Ms. Lem," says Mr. Kane disapprovingly, "You_ have_ to work with Max. Fate has decided."

Max or Edwin or whoever grins somewhat pridefully as we sit down. All I can think is, _Fate has decided? Bologna!_

"Look," I hiss, "Don't think I'm going to talk to you. We do the project, we ignore each other." I can't believe I got this idiot in my geography class and my homeroom. Why me? It's Kennedy who likes him! "When did you decide?" Max/Edwin inquires, his voice barely past a murmur. I frown, "Decide what?" "To hate me." He smirks.

"I don't hate you!" I huff. Except, because he's accused me of this, I kind of do. "Oh really?" he asks skeptically. "Really." I say surely and then add more to myself, "I think." "Convincing. Truly." Edwin/Max mutters sarcastically. "Whatever! Can you just tell me one thing?" I question. "If you're going to ask me what the project is on, I don't know." He mumbles.

"_I_ already know what it's about." I say victoriously, "I was just wondering what your real name is."

Max (or possibly Edwin) grins, "My last name is actually Kullun. I was going to tell your friend that Edward was my first name. I thought that'd be pushing it." He replies. I scowl. "Kennedy would believe anything you say. She's head over heals for you." I roll my eyes. "Why are you so quick to spill your best-friend's secrets?" he inquires accusingly. "Because." I answer. "Because?" he prods.

"You can read Kennedy like a book. Her facial expression, body language, it's all a dead giveaway. Besides which, I'm a good judge of character." I answer – sure of myself. "Oh?" he challenges. "Yes. You have acute hearing, likely because of your tendency to eavesdrop. You're new to school so you focus your attention on one group – my friends and I. You like being ahead of the game, therefore knowing things others don't or wouldn't expect you to – that's why you said your name was Edwin Kullun. You have a good memory for faces, which is how you remember Kennedy from the video store and why you associate my group as people you know." I tell him firmly.

Max's face pales. I grin successfully. Mr. Kane begins to talk, "Your geography project will be on a country that I will assign you. You must figure out…" That's when Max starts to talk. "I can tell you a bit about yourself, too." He whispers. I raise my eyebrow and throw him a _try me_ look.

"Alright. Your favourite show is Criminal Minds. You hope there really is such thing as the BAU so that you can join it some day. Your pet peeve is having your name spelt and pronounced correctly – common in most people with uncommon names and spellings. You don't like dependant, wimpy people – which is why you hate me so much, because of how Kennedy obsesses. And why Bella is far from your favourite character in Twilight, because of how she acted in New Moon. You like to be correct. That's why you were so sure my name wasn't actually Edwin. You have a good memory, which is why you were so fed up with Mr. Kane's name game – you already knew everyone, and how they were. And, you already knew everyone because of your little BAU dream."

I gulp. Max has got me almost dead on. Then I glare at him.

"The project." I say. "And nothing else."


	5. Chapter 5

---- BAU is the Bural Analysis Unit. I guess you wouldn't really get it if you don't watch Criminal Minds – sorry! But it's my favourite show and I just had to add it in. Anyway, I'm online (maybe you are too?) so here's the next chapter -----

"You are _so_ lucky!" Kennedy gasps from the other end of the phone. I roll my eyes, although she can't see me. I seem to be doing that a lot lately – rolling my eyes, I mean. "Whatever Kennedy. He's a jerk, I'm telling you. I mean, he lied about his name. Who does that?" I ask in disgust. "Someone trying to win over a girl. And, obviously, it worked!" Kennedy's response makes me smile despite myself. "Nice comeback." I allow. "Thanks." Kennedy replies, not even a bit of pride in her voice.

I sigh and look down at my math sheet, "So, for number five you got?" I inquire. "Ni, I have Mr. Savae. You have Mrs. Buggler." Kennedy reminds me. Buggler Buggler Buggler. I run the name over in my mind. Thank god that I only got stuck with Lem. _Wait a minute, _I correct myself, _She_ married_ into that name!_

"Niomi? Are you still there?" Kennedy worries. "Yeah, sorry. Just thinking. Um…could you help me, please, Ken? You're a math wiz!" And she is. Seriously. I can never wrap my head around it – numbers. Ugh.

"I need to know the question before I can solve it." Kennedy says patiently. "Oh. Uh. Negative five times bracket three plus four bracket divided by six." If someone gave me that mouthful over the phone, I'd never be able to figure it out. But seconds later, Kennedy has the answer. "Come on, Ni. We've been doing BEDMAS since grade six and integers since grade seven. You should know this." She encourages.

I make a face, "Well I don't!" I laugh, "Thanks for the help, Ken." "No problem. But…it does come at a price." She giggles. "Oh?" I inquire. "Yeah. Figure out as much as you can about Max Kullun." She requests. I roll my eyes – _Stop that!_ I yell internally – "Sure, Ken, sure." I say and hang up.

That's _so_ not going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

----- LOL ok laughing at OOHTHECLEVERNESSOFME's reviews. Anyhow, here is the next chapter…hmm, probably the last one of the night because I'll have to go do homework soon (although this is much more fun) -----

"There's the vampire wannabe." Jayden says to me, pointing out Max during our lunch break. I look over to where Kennedy is staring. "Whatever." I mumble. "Have you ever noticed something funny?" Jayden comments idly. "Lots of things funny, but go on." I reply. Jayden shrugs, "Edwin is always looking right at you. If I were to guess, I'd say he likes you."

My stomach lurches. Kennedy takes time from her creepy staring to look at me in a perturbed way. "Nonsense." She dismisses Jayden and goes back to her goggle-eyeing. Jayden's looking at me expectantly. "What is it?" I ask, "What?"

"Nothing. You tell me." She responds. "Huh?" I bite my lip. "Ni, you more than anybody should know by now what this Edwin's all about." Jayden reasons. "Um, I know his name is actually Max…" I attempt.

"Oh I know that. Edwin suits him better, though, don't you think?" she smirks. I shrug. "Niomi," she lowers her voice, "Niomi, just remember, when I'm saying 'I told you so,' in a couple of months, you'll still have a friend in me."

My eyes widen. What's she saying, that Kennedy won't still be friends with me if Max _does_ happen to have a crush on me? I glance at Kennedy uncertainly. She never would. We've been friends since we were six. "You know what I'm implying, Ni." Jayden whispers and then goes off to another gang of girls.

"I don't like her." Kennedy decides, not taking her eyes off of Max. "Who? Jay? We've known her for years." I say distractedly. "No. _You've_ known her for years. I've just put up with her." Kennedy disagrees. I sigh.

Only three months until Christmas.

---- Sorry this was so short! I promise a big long chapter soon! But I'm getting yelled at. Got to run! ----


	7. Chapter 7

-------- Thanks for the supportive reviews! I promised a long chapter, and I hope this one is…what's long on Microsoft Word is never long on fanfiction! Grr!  Anyway, here's chapter seven! -------

I tap my pencil against the side of my English binder. I look up at the clock. Fifteen minutes to go. Ugh! While math is too hard, English is too easy. It makes it tedious, it really does. I prefer history and geography – used to, at least. Before Mr. Kane and Max. Because who would have though? As I found out yesterday, I have the exact same class for history. Giving me the exact same seating plan.

Blah.

I look down at my sheet. It's on possessive nouns. The same sheet I've been filling in since third grade. When do we get to write stories? When do we get to work in groups? Why do we have to do this boring, boring, boring sheet. I've already finished it. I finished it six minutes and twenty-three seconds ago. Oh, wait. Twenty-four seconds ago…twenty-five…twenty-six…

I go cross-eyed and then look around the class (eyes back to normal). Can these people seriously not be done? Truly! I swivel back around, and Ms. Dumphrey catches my eye. "Your book." She mouths. I bite my cheek to stop from rolling my eyes. I don't _want_ to read. I'm not the type of person who really enjoys reading – not unless the book is really good and well thought out. And it's hard to come by ones like those. Actually, I didn't even want to read Twilight. Kennedy and Jayden kind of made me. Sure, I'm glad I did, but when people are going on and on about how brainless it is – well, I can relate. I really can.

I look at the book laying on my desk now. Ms. Dumphrey declared that we couldn't bring books into her class if we had already read them. Meaning, no Host or Eclipse for me. Drat. Instead, I'm stuck with page after page of stupidity. One I grabbed right off the shelf in my sister's room. Making it guaranteed to be horrible.

The Clique. _(A/N I actually enjoy The Clique series, although they are rather mindless)_

I lay my hand on top of it, wondering if I should actually attempt it or if it would rob me of the only brain I have. I pick it up, read the first word. Then I sigh. This just isn't going to work. And the reason has nothing to do with Massie and Bean.

It has to do with the moron who is flinging papers at my head.

I whirl around angrily, a spot the person who is throwing the notes. I narrow my eyes. He grins. What the hell is he doing? Stalking me? That's three classes now – and homeroom! And the funny thing is, I could have sworn he wasn't in my English class for the past days. It's like he just ended up in here _now_.

_That's impossible,_ I tell myself_, You're paranoid. _But am I? What if…what if…what if Max does posses some sort of Edward Cullen ability?_ That's it. The last straw, Niomi. SHUT UP!_ I grimace. Since when do I talk to myself? Max looks straight back at me. "Read them." He mouths. I shake my head vigorously and turn around – immersing myself in designer clothes and spoiled brats.

Another note flies past my head, skims my ear, and hits the book open in front of me. It's scrunched up in a ball, but I can read the first word.

_Niomi_. In his handwriting my name looks different. It has a whole different air to it. As though it belongs to some exotic princess or posh celebrity. Someone important. Someone different. Someone who isn't…well…_me_.

Irritably, I un-crumple the paper and start to read. _Niomi, _I scan my name again_, Don't ignore me!!! Another analysis: You're finished your work. And stealing books from a ditz._

I smile tugs at my lips. I shake my head once and swiftly; to clear it. Then I begin to read again.

Soon another note lands on my desk. I open that, too. _You're bored. Stop trying to be prefect. No one's perfect. Have some fun! _What does Max know? Why does Max care? Edward's perfect. He's someone. I grin. A perfect reply. I write and then I throw.

I don't watch to see if Max catches it, but he must, because I receive another note. _Edward's fictional_. I look around, over the top of my sister's book. Ms. Dumphrey hasn't noticed. How hasn't she noticed? How come we haven't been caught? _Quick! Quick!_ I urge myself and begin to scribble.

_Max, you're going to get me in trouble. Cut it out!_ I toss it over my shoulder. Now another balled-up note comes. It hits my knuckle, skids across my desk, and lands on the floor. But not without hitting Ms. Dumphrey's toe first. She looks down at it strictly, and then up at Max and I. We're not the only ones not doing our work, because some of the class has begun to catch on to the excitement. However, we must both look sheepish. "No note passing in my class." She says, scooping up the paper wad and ditching it in the recycling.

Suddenly the bell rings. I grin. Freedom! I hand Ms. Dumphrey my paper, and as I do, Max is beside me.

"What class is next?" he asks. "Lunch." I mutter. "Right. 'Course." He mutters back. I look up at him, "What is it? No one to eat with?" I taunt, "Sorry, but my table's full."

"Ha ha. Very funny." He replies. We're walking beside one another, taking the long way to get to our lockers.

"Hey, I have a question for you." I decide. "Oh? Another one? You never run out, do you." He teases. "Not yet!" I grin and then inquire, "So, what did the note say? The one Ms. Dumphrey caught?"

Max turns red. He's uncomfortable, all of a sudden. "Nothing important." He denies. I look at him skeptically. "Yeah right. Why are you so uneasy all of a sudden?" I pester. "'M not uneasy." He denies again. "I think you are." I challenge. "If you want to be a profiler or whatever, you tell me what you think the note said." Max raises an eyebrow. Now it's my turn to blush. This is a great leap. A big risk. But I hold my head high, "I think you asked me out." I nod firmly.

"Oh?" Max shrugs, "And if that's what it did say, oh smart one?" he wants to know. Oh my god I'm dumb. I just cornered myself. What am I supposed to say now? Aren't I supposed to hate Max? But I don't!

I shrug, shove my books in my locker, and scurry away.


	8. Chapter 8

------ I can't tell you what the note said exactly, because, one: I haven't decided what the note said exactly. And because, two: *Someone* is going to find the note soon…ish. Anyway! Thanks for the reviews! And, um, here you go! ------

I don't tell anyone about Max's notes. Jayden would smirk and Kennedy would glare. I could tell Lillian – but she'd tease me and eventually Kennedy and Jayden would find out. If I wanted them to know, I'd tell them myself.

But I don't tell them.

***

The weekend goes by quickly, and next thing I know, it's Monday again and Mrs. Buggler is dropping a math quiz on my desk. It's from last week. The very first math class and she gave us a test. "To evaluate you," she said. I flip over the top corner of the page. My stomach drops. I guess when you fail an evaluation test, she writes you down as an idiot. Damn.

"Looks like you need a math tutor." Max says. I jump. "Max! What are you doing here?!" I yelp. He looks puzzled, "Um, math, I guess?" "Yeah but…but…you aren't in my math class!" I protest. This doesn't faze him. "Oh. Right. I got moved." He shrugs like this is no big deal. "How many other classes did you get transferred to?" I inquire. "Um. Most of them?" he attempts. I sigh irritably. _He's not following me. The school changed his classes._ I try to convince myself. And yet another, more sarcastic voice in my mind says,_ As if. Whatever makes you sleep at night._

Because, deep down, I have a feeling these transfers have to do with me. But that's impossible. Right?

"Tell me, Niomi, why don't you take applied math?" Max questions, making himself comfortable in the seat next to mind. _(A/N I'm not sure how it works in other schools, but in my high school applied is average and academic is genius) _I grit my teeth.

"That's nothing to do with you." I hiss. "Yeah. But I'm just wondering." Max replies. I shrug, what's the use? Might aswell tell him. "Kennedy wanted to. Better chance of ending up together. I'm in academic…everything, actually." I blink. I hadn't actually realized that until now. Why did I sign up for all the harder stuff?

"Riiight." Max says. Then Mrs. Buggler calls us to attention.


	9. Chapter 9

----- I doubt this will be long. I'm sorry. I seem to be incapable of writing long chapters! I start writing and then I have to eat or something. But I was wondering if anyone had any other examples of weaker characters like Bella. If you do, please give me the name of the book and possibly the author too. This will go towards a new story I'm considering writing. Thank you! ------

I hate gym class. It's not so much that I'm clumsy, or that I'm not fit. It's just that I have no athletic…well, I suppose talent would be the word I'm looking for. I cannot play sports. Not without losing!

All the same, I'm kind of looking forward to gym today, because it's all girls – the one class Max simply CANNOT transfer to. And if he were to, I would freak. So would all the other girls in my gym class, I suspect. Except maybe Kennedy – gym is the one class we ended up in together.

"Niomi pass the ball!" JJ yells. I look over at her. What ball? I almost ask. Then I look down at the basketball in my hands. _Oh my god. When did that get there?! I don't remember catching it!!!!_ "Niomi!" JJ shrieks. I throw the ball hastily, but all the others are complaining. "She held it for to long," they whine, "She should have bounced it at least!"

I roll my eyes. It's just a stupid game. What's the big deal? I hear two of Melissa's cronies, Ella and Kim, whispering behind me. I can only just catch their words.

"…God I can't believe it…" Ella hisses, "I know! And can you believe she actually caught his attention?...." Kim whispers back. "Yeah…guess he's not into athletes." Ella gossips. "Or smart girls!" Kim giggles. Their words are getting louder. "She's taking academic." Ella puts in. "Yeah – and failing!" they laugh even harder.

I go cold. This has never happened to me before. Seriously. The basketball game resumes but Kim and Ella still talk and I still listen. "What's his name?" Kim quizzes. "Oh, it's M-something." Ella replies.

I suck in my breath. Kennedy cannot hear them – she'll be pissed. And anyway, they shouldn't be saying things like that. Not about me. I've always heard them gossip – but never like that, and never about myself. How could they? What's so wrong about me? I'm not stupid. I just failed one little test. And how do they know about that, anyway? Because god knows all of them are in applied!

"Excuse me," I whirl around. They don't even flinch. "You're excused." Says Kim snidely. Ok, I gave that one to her. But now they're going to get it. "No, you are. You shouldn't be talking like that!" I argue. "Oooh what are you going to do? Tell the teacher?" Ella rolls her eyes. "Please. Your just jealous." I sniff. "Ha. Of you? Not even." Kim retorts.

Only, I've been watching these girls for years. I know all about them.

"Ella, you have a thing for guys with brown eyes and you're tired of dating guys who don't treat you right." Ella looks shocked at my words. Because they're true. "As for you, Kim, you're probably the smartest girl. But you can't let Melissa know that, because she wants to be the smartest, so you're stuck in applied." Kim glares at me. "Whatever. You know nothing." She hisses.

But I've got it right. And they shut up.

After gym I head to geography. And it's not until I enter the room that I notice how cute Max actually is. Like I stated before, he has brown eyes. Big brown eyes. Ones that look like they take in everything you say. He has brown hair, too, but it's not really curly or straight. Kind of both. What I can tell you is that unlike majority of the guys now it isn't slicked back with so much gel that if you set a match to their head it would explode.

Max is tall. Well, in my books he is. I'm only five foot two. He's almost six foot. Not quite, but almost. As I sit down at my desk beside him, I have a strange desire to lace his fingers with mine. I shut my eyes. _Stop it, Niomi. He's Kennedy's crush_. I remind myself. And everyone knows that crushing on your best-friend's crush is unacceptable.

"Did you do the research?" Max inquires, ignoring my strange mood. I look at him blankly and then shake my head. "Um, I got to go. Be right back." I say. But then I grab the hall pass, head to the bathroom, and don't return until the bell rings.


	10. Chapter 10

--------- Oh my gosh so many review! Thanks! Here's chapter ten…. -------

Dance class is where I go to lose myself. It's just me and the music. I'm not in competitive. I don't have to be. I do Jazz, and have been doing so with the same girls year after year after year. Some drop out, some return. So, when I have my first dance class of the year on Saturday, it's like we've never even been apart for the summer.

"You're kidding! I thought you said you _loooooved_ him." Kyra mocks Jennif. Maybe it's not necessary to state that Jennif's real name is Jennifer. Maybe it is. But some long time ago, everyone took to calling her Jennif – and so, Jennif she is.

So far Jennif has had twenty-eight boyfriends and she's only a year older than me. We all tease her about it, Kyra especially. "Turns out he _looooved_ Marissa Simpson." Jennif rolls her eyes. "But she's your best-friend!" Kyra yelps. "Not anymore! Now you are!" Jennif throws her arms around Kyra.

Jennif is one of those people who are really nice and really funny and never ever far from drama. "Omigod! Niiiiiomi!" they both squeal, noticing me. Sara, the instructor, gives me a smile and a wave.

"Where's Liza, Kris, and Mavery?" I inquire. Sara looks up at the clock that hangs on the wall above the ballet bars. "Probably arriving on time. You three are seven minutes early." But she doesn't say it begrudgingly, and I just grin.

"Niomi! Puh-lease tell me you are unlike little miss nun and have a boyfriend!" Jennif exclaims. I shake my head with a laugh, "Nah." "Excuse me?" Kyra cuts in, "I like guys. They just don't happen to like me. If anyone, I'd call her the nun – at least I've _had_ a boyfriend before!"

I blush because it's true. Kyra's had one 'boyfriend' before. Me? I never have. I guess because I'm only fourteen I really don't see it as necessary.

"Look at Niomi, though. She's just picky. Too good for them, I suspect!" Jennif lets her voice ring out. Jennif has honey-coloured locks and alabaster skin. I don't see what she's going on about. Kyra has straight reddy-brown hair and pretty freckles. And then me – average. I have black curls. Sometimes when I'm lucky they look glossy, but not often. Mostly they just look faded. In contrast to my dark hair, I have light skin and green eyes – conceled with glasses. Sometimes I trade my frames in for contacts. Actually, one time Kennedy went so far as to compare what I look like to Selena Gomez. I gave her the silent treatment until she retracted the comment.

"Mavery!!!" We shout as she skips through the door, Liza at her heals. "Liza!!!" we shout her name too. They're sisters, although not twins – however, you might think they were. Both have the same toned dark skin, same chin-length dark hair, and same wide innocent dark eyes. They're only a year apart, with Mavery sixteen and Liza fifteen, so they even share clothes.

"Hey guys, Kristin not here yet?" the two lanky girls come sit beside the rest of us. "Nah. Kris is always late." And she always is.

Once Kris shows, we dance. And after dance, I head outside. I hop on the bus, get home, change and have a shower. Then I get back on the bus and show up in front of Jayden's house. We've agreed to meet, because her and Kennedy are doing a project together and then we're going to head off somewhere else.

"I'm sorry Niomi, they've decided to meet at Kennedy's." Jayden's Mom lets me know when she answers the door. "Alright thanks." I say and decide to spare using more money and choose the long walk to Kennedy's instead.

But as I finally turn the corner to her street, I realize why Kennedy and Max know each other so….well.

Because only five houses away from the Powl residence is Max on his front lawn.


	11. Chapter 11

----- Wow you guys are awesome! You wanted more Max, so I hope this satisfies you. :-D ------

I'm kind of hoping to just slink by unnoticed by Max. But just as I pass his house, he looks up and notices me. "Niomi!" he waves, but I keep walking hastily by.

Max jumps up and runs down to me, "Hey, Niomi." He greets. I ignore him and he continues to walk beside me, his feet falling in step with mine. I sigh irritably. "Go. Away. Max!" I huff. I half-expect Max to accuse me of ditching him in Geography the other day. He'd be right, of course, to accuse me. Most guys would bring it up immediately. They don't take well to schoolwork in my past experience. But Max just asks, "Where're you heading?"

"To Kennedy's," I snap, "Why didn't you tell me she lived on your street?" "Would it have made a difference?" he inquires calmly. "Yes!" I hiss. "How?" he raises an eyebrow.

I look around Kennedy's street. To live here, you have to be rich. Rich with a capital 'R'. The exact opposite of my family – we're well-off, you could say, but…not this well-off. It's never really made a difference to Kennedy and I, other than our quality and quantity of possessions. But I've never pictured Max, in the week or two that I've known him, as someone so…spoiled.

"I can't explain." I glower. "Well then, it can't be that important." Max concludes. "Whatever! I gotta get to Kennedy's. I'm meeting her." I say, trying to make him leave. "I thought she and Jayden were working on a project." He asks.

How did he know that?

I just frown, "You know nothing, Max." I say. "I know what our Geography project is on. Do you?" at this point we're almost nose to nose. I bite my lip, my mind spinning for a second, and then I pull away from him. "Czechoslovakia?" I guess. "Czech Republic." Max corrects.

"Same thing!" I huff. "Not really." He smirks.

We arrive in front of Kennedy's house just as she looks outside and sees us both. Kennedys makes a big show of herself, yelling my name extra loud and waving her arms dramatically. It's obvious she's showing off in front of Max.

Then Kennedy heads to the door, and when she does, I just see Jayden standing in the window, wearing the same smirk on her face that Max does. I glare at her and then she heads to the door, too.

"You'd better beat it or else you'll never escape Kennedy." I warn him begrudgingly. "Guess that means I don't get a kiss for walking you to her house?" he chuckles. I roll my eyes, "Go to hell Max." But I'm secretly wondering if he meant it.

He's gone before Kennedy appears, and she looks rather saddened by that fact. "Too bad he left." She sighs, "Riiight. 'Cause it's not like your best friend showed up." I grin. Kennedy smiles, "Aren't I so lucky he lives on my street?!" she squeals. I just nod mutely.

When we go in, Jayden finds time to whisper to me, "You totally shoulda kissed him."


	12. Chapter 12

------ I have this all planned out just no time to write it! So annoying…especially for you guys! Wellllllll here I go! ----

In science we're told that we have a test and need a study buddy. I look around for one of the girls I know – girls I could meet with after school or call at ten at night. But next thing I know, Max is right beside me.

"I'll need your phone number." He smiles smugly, assuming I'm pairing up with him. "I never said I'd study with you." I look at him blankly. "I figure you owe me." He explains. "How so?" I inquire.

"Well," he sits down a the chair next to me, vacated by a guy who went off to join some other idiot to study with, "You ditched me in geography." "Still sour about that?" I mock him. "And I walked with you to Kennedy's." "I ignored you, Max. I was hoping you'd take the hint." I roll my eyes. He grins, "Ok. But I bet you can't take a dare." He challenges.

I look at him quizzically, "What's a dare have to do with anything?" "Well, I bet you won't do a dare." "I will so!" I protest. "Any dare?" "Any dare." I agree. "Good then. I dare you to be my study partner." He smiles. My face falls. How could I be so idiotic? _Honest to god Niomi!_ I roll my eyes at my own stupidity.

"Fine. You win." I give him my phone number – and you'd better bet I don't tell Kennedy about any of this.

***

On Wednesday Max comes over to my locker, "Science test is on Monday." He reminds me. "I'm aware." I mumble. "Well, let's go study." He decides, acting as though it's a spur of the moment thing. I wonder if it is. I wonder if he just thought of this when he spotted his science binder – or, if he's been planning this for a while.

_Don't be silly_, I laugh at myself, _He doesn't like you that way. He wouldn't plan_. Max has been pretty blunt. The idea that he would plan this is kind of…far fetched. In my mind, anyway.

"Nah, that's ok." "Aw, come on, Niomi Lem isn't a bit afraid is she?" Max taunts. "Of what? Spending some time in the library with you?" I roll my eyes, a grin tugging at my lips. "The library? I would never take you there! Come on…" I know I shouldn't _really_ go – but I'm curious. So, go I do.

We end up, not studying in the library as we were supposed to, but in a tiny little restaurant. It's funny, because I've lived here all my life, but I've never even noticed this place before.

"Max," I say when we're seated at a table, "We're supposed to study." "Well, I've got something to admit then." He smiles. "What's that?" I question. "I tricked you." He shrugs. "Oh?" I look at him expectantly. "Yes. I've gotten you to come eat with me. A date."

I roll my eyes, "I can't be on a date with you, Max. My best-friend has a crush on you. We just don't do that to each other." I explain. "But if Kennedy didn't like me?" he asks. I blush and then shrug, not even sure exactly what my answer would be.

"So, you seem pretty loyal. How long have you known each other?" Max asks, still going on about Kennedy. "Forever. Well, seems that way. As long as I can remember I've known her – since I was in kindergarten. But we've only really been friends since we were six or so." I'm very vague. I know it really is when we were six. It was February, the eighteenth, the day…my Dad passed away.

"How come you only became friends in first grade?" Max inquires, something in my expression causing him to question further. "Because, well, her parents…didn't exactly approve of my family…they still don't like me all that much." I admit. "What changed that? You rebel. It seems like a Niomi thing to do." He grins. I laugh, but it's a bit flat. "No, no. Actually, um….they felt sorry for me."

My voice has taken on a serious tone. Max notices this. "Oh. Well, I don't want to push you. So, what do you want to eat?"

I know he's just being polite. But I clear my throat and say, "It doesn't hurt. Not really. I was little I – I – I can't remember him all that well, anyway." Max doesn't ask who, "What took him?" is all his inquires. I look down at the table, at the plastic table cloth and the beat up menu in my hands.

"Cancer. They gave him a year – he lasted for three…That's pretty good." I'm just repeating what everyone's told me. "No it's not, Niomi. You should have your Father. Everyone should have a Dad." It's exactly what I wanted to hear. It's exactly what I think. "She looks just like him. Sometimes I get a bit…jealous. I don't really know why. She was younger than I am. I shouldn't be jealous. We're so different – we really are. I hate her so much – she's so spoiled and carefree. She makes life hell for girls like me. She's the Melissa of her age." I continue.

I'm talking about my sister, Kendra. Kendra, who's only in grade seven and yet already has a boyfriend. Kendra with her blonde hair and grey eyes – looking, if Kennedy were to compare Kendra to a celebrity, like Ashley Tisdale.

"Sometimes I wish I had a sister. Or a brother." Max shrugs, "But I don't. I'm always moving. Always." He lets me know. "Why?" I question, "Tell me, Max, one thing about you that almost nobody else in this world knows." I challenge him.

Max looks right at me. I almost want to flinch. I almost want to turn away. I'm choking back tears over my Father, and now I feel scared out of my mind. But I look right back at him. "Max?" I whisper. His voice is so low I almost don't hear him. When I do, I think he's messing with me. Pulling my leg. He did it before. But I know he's not. I just know. Max wouldn't lie – not know, not over that, not to me.

"I'm a vampire." He says.

And I know it's true.


	13. Chapter 13

------- Hmm, haa, what to write now??? Well, this won't be one of the more exciting chapters, but it's here all the same ---------

When I wake up, the next morning, I can't remember what happened. It's like it was all a dream. After Max told me his secret, I fled from the restaurant. I don't know why. Isn't that what all girls dream of now? Not a knight in shining armer, but a vampire to fall in love with?

And yet I ran. Why did I run? Am I scared of him? I believe him. I do – for some unexplained reason, I do. Am I _afraid_?

No. No it's not that…I should be, shouldn't I? But after reading Twilight I'm just…not. I know it's lark, how Stephenie Meyer made them harmless. Critics are always going on and on about how she made vampires, "Nice, with souls, and utterly unrealistic!" I should be thinking back to before I read those books. To the vampires I used to know. To Count Dracula, the blood-sucking monstrosity who would lure in women before killing them. _Max....sucking blood…killing people…_

I sigh. The imagine won't come up in my head. Yes, Max has outwitted me – more than once, I'll confess to that. But being so evil it's just…impossible! And anyway, why tell me that? Why, if he had any plans to kill me, would I be told of his true form?

_Maybe…he's a vegetarian, too? Maybe maybe MAYBE you're his 'blood singer'!!!_ A pesky little voice in my mind cheers. I groan. Yeah right. As if.

***

I'm not sure, exactly, how Max will be acting when we get to school. But he's just…Max Kullun. Your typical Max. Annoying, persistent, and, in his odd way – charming.

He doesn't even mention the vampire issue. Or, ok, not issue exactly…but still. He doesn't even begin to hint at it. Instead, he just drops three books onto the table. I read the first title.

_Czech Republic._

I look up at him and grin. Count Dracula or not, Max is great.

---- And that's the chapter! I kind of wanted her to play the guessing game like Bella had to do, but now everyone would guess vampire first – so that wouldn't work! Anyway, tell me what you'd like to see happen…I just may use it! -----


	14. Chapter 14

I wait a few days. But nothing changes. Max says nothing. Soon it's Saturday and I just can't stand it anymore.

"Where is it, where is it…?" I'm muttering to myself, digging through my backpack, trying to scrounge up the scrap paper Max scrawled his phone number on during science class. "Wutcha lookin for?" My sister's bubblegum-pop voice chimes. "Nothing." I growl, not bothering to turn around and look at her.

"Have you lost something?" Kendra sounds sweet and innocent. It's the voice she uses for her friends and adults – not for the people she treats like scum. Something's up.

I turn around and my eyebrows shoot to my hairline. Seriously. I know that expression is over-used, but if you were to see what Kendra is wearing – well, your eyebrows would do that too.

"Um," I begin unsurely. Kendra just bats her eyes lashes – her ultra-long, super-sleek, extra-coated with back mascara eyelashes. "Since when…um…do you own that outfit?" I choke out.

First of all, Kendra's face is plastered with her usual makeup. Eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, lip_gloss_, and even a little blush. But that's normal for her. Me? I'm not much of a makeup person. Seriously, chapstick is my best. It's a great embarrassment for Kendra. But anyway.

It's Kendra's choice of clothing that has my eyes more or less popping out of my head. She has on a super-tiny mini skirt. Not just a normal mine skirt but even…minier. It's silver and shiny. Kendra's worn minis before, but not one this short – and usually she has leggings on underneath.

Then there's her top. It's strapless and tight and a blood-red colour. Kendra's hair hangs just past her shoulders, blond and blow-dried. Her gray eyes sparkle and she gives a tinkly laugh. "Forever!" she parades to our front door and slips her feet into platform strap-up sandals. You'd think it was July.

"Um…Kenny?" I attempt. Everyone calls Kennedy 'Ken' – and Kendra 'Kenny'. That's just how it works. "What?" she makes her 't' pop somehow. "Where are you going? I'm in charge of you, you know…" When Mom's at work, I'm responsible. And, Mom works everyday except Sunday. "Just out." Kendra answers, blowing a kiss and closing the door behind her. I roll my eyes. When she's around I feel like I'm trapped inside the movie _Mean Girls_.

My hand hits a piece of paper suddenly. I look at it, and Max's number is scribbled down on it. I smile and pick up the phone.

------ Sorry, dinner! -----------


	15. Chapter 15

----- Twilite Addict, this one's for you. I'm done dinner! Lol -------

Max answers on the first ring. He actually says, "Hey Niomi." For a second, I'm kind of freaked out that he had some vampire/Alice Cullen premonition. But then, as if reading my mind, he add, "I have caller ID."

I don't let my myself contemplate the whole, 'Reading my mind' thing. Edward couldn't read minds over the phone anyway – could he? I can't remember. "Hi, Max…" I gulp, "I think we kinda need to…" I'm not quite sure how to phrase it. _Chat about how you're a vampire that could kill me?_ "Talk." Max finishes my sentence, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah…about…?" This time there's a question lingering in my sentence, almost as though I want him to finish that sentence too. To confirm what we both know. Because fact is, I do. I do want him to let me know I wasn't just hearing things.

"About how I'm a vampire." His voice comes out low. And then, "Listen Niomi…I haven't told anyone I told you." He explains. "Anyone? So, like, you have a coven? Like the Cullens!?" Despite myself, I pick up enthusiasm. Max chuckles, "Not quite. I'll meet you at the Ice Cream Shoppe, alright?" he asks. "Alright." I agree.

The Ice Cream Shoppe is where I've been going since I was a kid. Not only do they sell _the best_ ice-cream, but all original flavours, too. I'm surprised Max knows about it. I guess I really shouldn't be – but I am. I've just always felt an odd claim to the store…who knows why.

When I reach the Ice Cream Shoppe, Max is already there, waiting for me. "Do you want to go in?" he inquires, but I shake my head. "I'd rather just talk." I admit. "Well…I can't explain, exactly. So…just ask, and I'll answer." Max decides.

Of course, all the typical questions explode in my mind. _Do you sparkle? Do werewolves exist? Is Edward Cullen actually a real guy? Are the Volturi real? Are you immortal? Do you drink human's blood? Do vampires ever sleep?_ But in the end I just question, "How old are you, anyway?"

Max runs his hand through his hair, "Seventeen." He says after a bit, "Technically. But…all the years I've been alive for… I should, really, be eighty-one." _(A/N did I do my math right? Probably not…)_

When he doesn't go on a have to prod, "What year did you die, Max?" and he replies, "1944." _(A/N so…? Did I do my math right?)_ I think for a second. 1944. A year before World War Two ended. "Max," I question, "Were you a soldier?"

Max gives a bitter laugh. "The hero, you mean, was I the hero. No, I wasn't." For a second a feeling of disgust overwhelms me. Max is such a nice person. But… "Please," I whisper, "Tell me you weren't a Nazi."

Max's face pales. "No," he shakes his head vigorously, "Just their victim. One of many." It's his voice now that is filled with disgust. I'm oddly relieved. I'd rather he have had to go through the Holocaust than to have caused it.

"I'm so sorry Max," I apologize, "I was going on and on about my Father and yet…you lost…everyone."

Max shakes his head, "Everyone." His voice is barely audible, "And yet – not myself. I…I was weak. What they used to call a 'musselman'….starving to death, with no desire to live and no will to go on…One day, I was sent to the ovens but…something happened along the way. A kind man, I suppose, or rather – a kind vampire. All I know, is that when I came to again I wasn't human. Not anymore. But I wasn't on my own." He explains.

"Where were you?" I inquire. I have to know. His story is bad but…but I have to know. Max gulps, and in his eyes, I can see he's not looking at the scene around us as we walk. He's back in one of the concentration camps. "I was in a pile…of…bodies." His whole faces blanches and I flinch, then shudder. "I know what you must think but I promise you I didn't…eat them. Or drink them or…anything." An awkward silence comes between us. Eventually I have the harsh tasking of enquiring, "Why not?"

"There's cannibalism, and then there's normal people. That's what it's like for us. Sure, there are some who will take to human blood – cannibals. And then, there are all us other vampires. The ones who drink animal blood." He answers. Now Max has returned to me. I smile faintly.

"So…what else is true? Do you sparkle?" I want to know. He laughs, a good laugh. "Nah." He shakes his head. "Do you have a coven?" I ask next. "Just Lilli and I." he replies. _Lilli?_ "And she's.,.?" I'm puzzled.

"My sister. Would you like to hear the rest of my story?" I nod eagerly.

"So there I am. Lying in a bunch of bodies. And it dawns on me. I don't know how. I guess when it finally dawns on people that they're male or female – you know. When they're very little, they figure it out. That's what it was like. I realized I was a vampire – and I realized I had to save Lilli."

"She's my older sister. Older by years –" "WAIT!" I cut him off, "I thought you said you were an only child. And anyway, how do you pay for your ultra-expensive house without a job?"

Max smiles, "Good memory." He congratulates. "I told you that because Lilli doesn't advertise herself as my sister. There were seven kids in my family, she the oldest and me the youngest. I was seventeen and she was thirty. Thirteen years apart. Lilli already had a family of her own by the time Hitler found us. Two daughters. Twins. A husband, too. It was nice, their wedding, I can vaguely remember it…" Max gets caught up in his recollection. I let him.

But then he looks at me and goes on, "Her and her family got separated. Somehow, we found one another. Ended up in the same camp. She was the only family member I knew anything of. A couple other of my sisters and brothers had small broods of their own, too. But everyone perished. Absoloutely everyone. We've searched for years. Anyway, I found Lilli…I explained, she listened, and then…I bit her."

I'm spellbound. "When the war was over, we came to Canada. When people ask, we just go with Lilli as my Mother. It's easier that way. She doesn't tell people she has a son, but she doesn't tell them she has a brother, either. Brings home rather a lot of money." Max shrugs nonchalantly. "That's why you move so often," I breathe, "So people don't get suspicious."

Max nods, "Lilli's also enrolled in the military. She hasn't gone off in a while – but she's part of it." "Are you?" I question. "What? An old man like me? Nah." Max grins, and I laugh too.

"So," he speaks, "What are we going to do now?"


	16. Chapter 16

-------- Ok, to answer some, er, questions….

_How old is Niomi?_

Niomi has just started High School. I haven't decided when her birthday is, but not late like mine, so she's fourteen.

_Max's Past (not really a question but whatever)_

Twilighter when you figure out what seems vague about his history please let me know so I can answer that or, if I haven't yet decided myself, make it up! :-D

Annnddd oh, I'm looking for an editor…any offers? --------------

Max and I head to the park. It's not a jungle-gym type of thing, but a park with benches and a little creek and lots of trees. That kind of park.

"Max, how did you change around all your classes?" I inquire. Max just shrugs, "Asked? Well, I got Lilli to call and…it was hard to do, but I did it." "But why –" "Hey," he cuts me off, "If you're going to go all Spanish Inquisition on me, I want my answers too." _"Fine."_ I agree huffily.

"Um…" Max thinks for a moment, "Uh…" he thinks for another moment. "What? You kicked up a fuss and don't even have anything to ask?" I laugh. Max smiles. "Ok, I got one. How much does Kennedy know about this?" I bite my lip, "About what?" I say innocently. He rolls his eyes, "The project, the classes, the studying…the whole me being a vampire thing?"

I blush, "Um, nothing. I can't…tell her…anything." When I hear my own words, I feel like kicking myself. And Kennedy. And Max, even. I can't figure out who's at fault – me, him, or her? Because…aren't best-friends supposed to tell one another everything. Kennedy and I always used to. So why haven't I told her about Max? Incase she get's mad…jealous, even. But over what? She has a crush on him but Max and I…we're just friends…right?

"You go," Max reminds me, and I nod. "Yeah. So. Um." I flinch at my awkwardness, "Anything in Twilight. Is any of it true? Or is it all false?"

"Well, as far as I know there isn't any Cullens or Blacks or Swans. As far as I know, none of her characters are real. But, obviously, vampires are…" "What about everything else?" I press. "That's two questions in a row." He points out. I shake my head, a smile playing on my lips. "Just answer!"

"Well, let's see…no Volturi exists." "Too bad!" I frown. They always sounded kind of cool – terrifyingly evil, but still kind of cool. Max chuckles, "We don't sparkle in the sunlight, obviously," He looks upward and holds out his arms, the last rays of summer sun hitting him. I'm a little bit disappointed, I'll admit that. No sparkling? Oh, well. What about… "My eyes don't change, either. I have to go out and hunt, but my eyes…they're always just plain brown."

_I don't think your eyes are just 'plain' brown. I think they're to die for_. _STOP THAT!_ I've had crushes before. A couple. But never, ever, have I liked the same guy as Kennedy. Mostly because Kennedy has never, ever, liked a guy. I can't believe I'm falling for – not only her crush – but her first crush ever.

"Can you run super fast? Is your skin really cold? Do you breathe, eat?" I pester him. Max laughs, "That's way passed your fair share of enquiries!" He protests. "Please please _please_?" I beg, "Then you can ask whatever."

"Alright," Max agrees, "I don't breathe, I do have cold skin, I'm fast but not strong, and I don't have to eat but it's no big deal if I do. There. Now, my turn." He grins and I add in my own satisfied smile. _(A/N any questions I missed that you want answered? Let me know.)_

"Right then. Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Max asks. I shake my head, "No." I reply. "Kissed a guy?" he questions, "No." "Or girl?" He adds. I give him a look. "Jusssst asking! It could have been a dare, seeing as you never back down from a dare." He reasons. I laugh.

"Favourite colour?" "Mint green." "Favourite holiday?" "Thanksgiving." "That's not a holiday." "I consider it one!"

We end up talking, laughing, and eventually sitting down on a bench just in front of the creek. It's all a rather cheesy scene, one from a movie, like.

"Truth or dare?" Max questions. "Dare." I decide. "Damn." He mutters, "What is it?" I inquire. "I was hoping you'd choose truth. Then, I'd know you were doing it because you wanted to." He says. "Doing what?" I ask.

Max leans forward, just a little bit, just nearer to me…my lips…and I know he's going to kiss me. I just know it. I think of Kennedy, how he's her crush, and yet I don't care. What's meant to happen, happens – right? Anyway, how more perfect could it get…my first kiss in this totally Hollywood romance place?

But, suddenly, I'm aware of someone watching us. I look over, and there she is. _Ohmigod Ohmigod…._This seriously MUST be a movie. Things like this just _don't _happen in real life.

"Niomi!?!" Kennedy yelps, and sprints away.

------- What do you think? Are things happening to fast or to slow? -------


	17. Chapter 17

---- Sorry I haven't updated in a bit! I'd like to say that because of that I will make this chapter super-duper long…unfortunately I seem more or less incapable! Urg! Thanks for all the awesome reviews…When I look at story traffic and see that people not just from North America have viewed this story - people in Trinidad and the Philippines and Ireland and Germany and New Zealand and Sweden and Australia and the UK and the Netherlands…oh my god it's just so cool!!! Anyhow, seeing as this author's note is ending up being longer than the chapter, I'll go now! -----

When I go to dance, Jennif knows something's wrong. She asks me, but I ignore her. When I get to school on Monday, Kennedy snubs me. I take a deep breath. The only way this is ever going to be fixed is if I take the initiative. Obviously Kennedy's angry at me…but surely she can't be that angry. Max is only a guy she's known for less than a month and I've been her best-friend for years, right?

Wrong. "Ken, listen! We were just talking and -" "Please!" Kennedy holds up a hand to silence me, "Max is so 2003."

I smile. "Great! I'm really sorry, you know that - him and I are only friends and I should have made sure you knew that -" But Kennedy cuts me off again. "He's so 2003 because he hangs out with you!" she snaps and stomps off. I stand there, shell-shocked. Kennedy certainly isn't in the mood to be reasonable, I guess. I mean, I get why she's so bugged - I really do! But you'd think she'd listen…

At lunch, Kennedy turns traitor. It'd make sense if she just gave me the silence treatment, spoke only to JJ and Lillian or something. But she doesn't even sit with us. She enters the cafeteria, ignores Jayden's beckoning wave, and walks acutely and pointedly to Melissa's table.

All of the girls at my table watch sullenly as Kennedy converses with the girls who have more or less made our lives nightmares and spent more than half their time stomping on us; making it clear they were better. Much to our mortification, Melissa smiles invitingly and pats the spot on the bench in between her and Viv, another one of Melissa's posse.

Kennedy chooses that moment to look over at us. She sneers when she notices our stares and everyone else looks down. Everyone except Jayden and I - so Kennedy gives us the finger. Only then do we look away.

"What the hell?" Jayden asks me. I sigh. "This is when you say. 'I told you so.'" I inform her. Jayden gasps. I expect her to flip out on me too. But instead she inquires, "What happened? Did Max ask you out? How'd Kennedy know?"

And interestingly enough, all the girls at our table - JJ, Lillian, Lidia Martow, Cheryl Dubrov, Terra Crook; the girls I've known since either grade seven or age seven - are suddenly more interested in Max than in Kennedy.

I can't figure it out. Kennedy's always been our friend - why don't they care that she's ditched us? I think about Kennedy's words a week or two ago, _You've known her for years. I've just put up with her _- and I have to wonder…is this how JJ, Lillian, Cheryl, Terra, Lidia, and Jayden all kind of feel about Kennedy?

***

"How upset is she?" Max mumbles during history. I shrug, "Pissed, of course." "Sorry." he apologizes. "For what? It's not your fault. Especially since Kennedy seemed to have a nice little backup friend!" I glare at the back of Melissa's perfect-for-a-shampoo-ad head.

"Yeah, I noticed…No offence or anything but…" Max tries to figure out how to word his question. I help him out, "Doesn't it seem suspicious how she was welcomed so lovingly?" I question bitterly. Because, well, it _does_. I mean - for Melissa to so readily receive Kennedy…it means this was a long time in the making. So now the crucial question - was Kennedy _planning_ to dump me as a friend? And if so, _why_?

"It's so stupid though," I continue, "I mean, if only Ken would let me explain! Me and you are just friends!" I say unthinkingly. "Yeah…" Max murmurs awkwardly, "Just friends…"

I turn red. Damn it! I didn't mean to say that…I mean I did but I didn't…Max and I are just friends but - but - but I never necessarily said I wanted to _keep _it that way!

It isn't until the end of the day when I'm at my locker that I remember something strange - what about that note Max passed me. What ever happened to it? _Thrown in the recycling of course…_But something's off. I just get a bad feeling about that note. What if - what if someone found it?

What if Kennedy found it?

Just then, Melissa walks past my locker laughing with Viv, Kim, Ella, and now her new recruit - Kennedy. And suddenly it clicks. It wasn't _Kennedy _who found the note after it was tossed in the recycling.

It was Melissa.


	18. Chapter 18

----- You guys are so funny and so nice! Thanks for the reviews – I know I've probably said that, like, in every chapter but it's true. I really appreciate them! Annnnnd here's the next chapter! -----

"Ahmagawd guess what?" Kendra stands in front of my doorway in skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a Hollister sweater she got last week. I look up from where I'm sitting at my desk, studying for a science test. "Zac and Vanessa broke up." I say carelessly and go back to my books.

Kendra scoffs, "As if." Right. Because if they actually had broken up, her and her friends would hold a powwow and declare code red until ten minutes later when 'Zanessa' made up.

"Kenny, beat it." I mutter. "Do you not want to hear my, like, uber-important news?" Kendra gasps theatrically. "Would this news be in the gossip column?" I roll my eyes. Kendra takes this as an invitation to come sit down on my bed. "You know that book you heart times twenty?" she inquires. _Heart times twenty? What the…_Kendra notes my confusion, "The one you're, like, flippin' obsessed with?" she prompts.

Right. Twilight. Heart times twenty must translate into love. "Sure." I agree. "With the vampires!" Kendra squeals. What the fuck has gotten into her? "Yes Kendra! Twilight! Why do you care???" I yell.

Kendra stretches her hands out in front of her and examines her navy blue nails. "Do you think I should change the colour?" she asks, coming over to me and waving her fingers in front of my face. "I think you shouldn't change the subject. Kenny, why do you want to know about Twilight?"

She smiles a, 'Once more someone's interested in me!' smile, and I regret questioning her. Next thing I know she's dabbing her eyes and clutching her hands to her heart and being melodramatic – the story of her life.

"I broke it off with Scotty and now am in love with Bill only he likes Cassandra who is reading Twilight and so since I can't see any other reason for him to like her I must read Twilight too!" she nods like a broken bobble-head. "Maybe he just likes Cassandra because she's nice," I suggest, recalling Cassandra from Kendra's birthday parties.

Kendra gasps as if she takes offence to what I've just said, "Cassandra is a spiteful bitch!" she proclaims. "Kenny!" I shouldn't be so shocked to hear my sister swear – I mean, she has before. But I guess it's just the way she says it. Especially since Cassandra and Kendra have been friends since they were three – on and off friends, but mostly because as they grew older Cassandra chose to get A's on tests while Kendra chose A-list clothes instead.

"Look, Kendra, I have my own problems right now. So can you just take the book and leave?" I lean over and snatch Twilight off my bookshelf. I don't really feel that smart giving it to her – I'll probably never see it again, and if I do, it'll have pizza stains on it. But with Kennedy joining the dark side, I'd rather not add failing science to my so-far-horrible grade nine year and I just want Kendra gone.

"Ooh what what what?" she bubbles. "Nothing." I say through gritted teeth. "Is it to do with…with…Max?" She grins in a _take that_ evil sort of way. "WHAT?!?!" I screech, "That's it Kenny. Get. Out. Now!"

"No no wait! I'm sorry, it's just, my friends and I saw you with him. And then I was like, 'Is my sister with a guy?' and then Jenna was like, 'Hell yes!' and then I was all, 'First time for everything I guess!' and then Sari goes, 'He lives on our street. His name is Max. My sister is gaga for him!' and then we were all, 'Uh-oh, drama!' and then Sari flipped open her cell and called her sister…" Kendra shrugs.

I glare at her. Kennedy has one sister. Sari. It's always been more than a little awkward, because for whatever reason the Powl family likes Kendra a hell of a lot better than me, despite the fact that Kennedy and Sari hardly ever talk to one another. But that's the reason Kennedy showed up. Because Sari called her – it wasn't just coincidence.

"Kendra, Kennedy is so mad at me now, you know that? She's gone off with Melissa." I hiss. "Melissa Trellis!" Kendra squeals, so self-obsessed that she couldn't care less about my plight, "Her brother Brody is sooo hot!"

"Great. So give me back my book and date him –" "Uh, _hello_, I already have!" She laughs as if I'm an idiot and skips out of my room _finally_. I slam the door on her.

God damn perfect princess!

***

In the days that follow, Kennedy just become worse and worse. She finally does talk to me in gym class – to point out that my shoes are hideous and I am in dire need of a new haircut.

"Wait!" I call when she's walking away, finished harassing me. "You found that note, didn't you?"

Kennedy smirks along with Ella and Kim. "You don't mean this note, do you?" Ella giggles, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. And that's exactly the note I'm looking for. "Look, Ken, I don't know what it says on it – I never got to read it! Ms. Dumphrey caught us…" I try to explain but it was a mistake to use, 'Us'. "Forget you," Kim sneers, and the three of them trot off.

In Geography, Melissa has the nerve to ask if she can borrow a pencil. I smile sweetly and pull out a stub from last year. It's the size of my finger from being sharpened so much and has bite marks all over it.

"Ugh. That's the best you've got?" Melissa crinkles her nose. I want to remind her she stole my best-friends – but then she adds, "Generosity is _so_ 2003!"

I think back to what Kennedy said when she got mad. _Max is so 2003_. This is just too much. "You're even using Kennedy's expressions now?!" I yelp. Max looks at me a bit oddly, "Just let it drop, Niomi." He mumbles. But I can't. Melissa finds this whole charade hilariously funny, "The 2003 thing? Please! That's a Melissa Trellis original." She brags, "Everything my friends say _I_ thought up."

But that means…that means Kennedy was already planning to ditch me for Melissa. I just don't get it. Sure she was angry but I mean…I only gave her a day to get mad. She must have been hanging around Melissa much before that and…and…why?

***

I'm walking with Max. Not in any particular direction, but just walking. Even though Kennedy's upset at me, Max isn't. Thankfully.

"You know what you should do?" Max says. "What?" I question. "You should write Kennedy a letter. Maybe then she won't be so angry." He suggests. I just shrug. "Max, can I ask you something?" I inquire. "Yeah, anything." He replies. "Alright then. Can, um, can you read minds?" I want to know.

He smiles, "Nah." Which is weird then, because I swear that he's read my mind more than once.


	19. Chapter 19

----- Hooray to me! I posted the first chapter of my Criminal Minds fanfic. It is called BFFLs, please give it a try! (Well, if you watch Criminal Minds, that is) And I have to tell you, Kennedy is going to become a whole lot bitchier before she gets any nicer. Sorry! But don't worry, Niomi has Jayden…and Max! ;-) -------

"Niomiiii!" My Mother's shrill call from downstairs reaches me in my room, "Phone's for you!"

I rush down the stairs. Is it Kennedy? Is it Kennedy? Is it Kennedy? Is it Kennedy? Is it Kennedy? "Hey?" I grab the phone from my Mom and talk into it, waiting for Kennedy's voice to reply. _'I'm sorry I was so catty,' she'd say, 'What was I thinking, ditching you for Melissa? Can we be best-friends again?'_

But it's not Kennedy.

It's Max.

"Hi. Our project is due in three days." He states. "Shit!" I exclaim. "Exactly. So, do you want to come over?"

I look at the clock. It's six and it's Tuesday. "Um, I can't. It's a bit late - don't you think?"

"Right sorry. Vampires don't…uh…" "Sleep. I knew that." "The book?" "I thought you read it!" "Well you might have done research on your own." "Who do you take me for, Bella Swan? Why would I do research when you can answer any question I have on vampires." I answer reasonably.

"Keep it down!" he hisses, "Sorry." I laugh, looking around the kitchen - but my Mom isn't paying attention, anyway, and Kendra's in the basement.

"Anyway, tomorrow after school, then?" Max invites. "Sure. Well…" "Well what?" "As long as you don't suck my blood." This catches my Mom's ear and she looks back at me questioningly. I just wave my hand to say, _It's not important._

"You're hilarious, Niomi. I'll see you tomorrow." Max hangs up. "What was that about?" Mom questions. "I'm going to Max's house after school. We have a project to work on - Czech Republic." I reply.

"So you found a boy who's read Twilight?" Mom teases. I blush, "We're just friends!" I exclaim.

"Alright, well. Dinner is ready."

---- Sooo short I know - but like Niomi, I have a major science test! -----


	20. Chapter 20

---- Here is a chapter. I'm going to make it the longest one yet…therefore, it will probably take me a couple of days to post! I haven't gotten my science test back, and I probably failed it! :-S Wouldn't it be so much easier to be a vampire and have it not matter whether or not you passed something such as science? ----

The fact that Max and Kennedy live on the same street taunts me all day long. What if she thinks I'm following her home? What if Melissa is going over? What if she talks to Max but not me?

"Ni, would you please stop?" Jayden intervenes at lunch. "Hmm?" I ask distractedly. "Look. If it were the other way around, Kennedy would be distracted because she's going to Max's house – not because she isn't going to yours. You can miss her – tomorrow. Today, you take revenge." Jayden huffs. "Revenge?" I'm clueless.

"Despite what she's said, Kennedy still l-o-v-e-s Max! Just go to his house and that will be the best revenge." JJ jumps in. "Yes, really, Niomi! It's obvious Max likes you, anyhow." Lillian joins the conversation. "Hell yeah!" Terra agrees.

"Maybe I don't care about getting revenge. Maybe I just want my best-friend back." I shrug. "What best-friend? Jayden is sitting on one side of you, JJ the other. We're your best-friends Ni – we wouldn't ditch you for Melissa the Malice, and definitely not over Max!" Lidia laughs.

"What are you saying? That Max isn't worth fighting over?" I question, a bit defensively. Cheryl gives a huge guffaw that characterizes her laughter – "Please Niomi," she chuckles, "Max is hot and smart and nice. But from day one, blind as Kennedy might have been – fuck, it was so obvious Max was yours."

I raise my eyebrow and look at each one of my friends. They just all shrug and nod and say, "Too true."

Then, as if on cue, Max comes over to our table and asks, "Hey, Niomi, what class do we have after lunch?"

I answer – math, I tell him woefully – and then turn back to JJ, Lillian, Lidia, Jayden, Cheryl, and Terra. "I don't want revenge…but you're right. Kennedy would."

And they all just smile, glad I've caught on.

***

"So, nearsighted or farsighted?" Max inquires, walking along beside me. He doesn't lead the way as I know the path – Kennedy and I have walked this way countless times.

I adjust the strap on my backpack, "I always get confused by those terms." I reply and then add, "I need my glasses for reading."

"Reading books or boards?" He chuckles, "Both!" I admit. "Your turn." Strangely enough, we've taken to that million question game Bella and Edward played. "Hmm. Ok. CSI Miami or New York?" I ask. "Neither!" he scoffs, "Fine, I'll ask a different question." I decide. "Not even! That one counts." "You didn't answer." "I did." "Alright." I sigh dramatically.

"Alright!" he grins. "What? Hey! Don't you know you're supposed to relent!?" I ask in mock-anger. "Too bad, guess I'm not much of a gentleman. Now, let's see…French or Spanish?"

"People say Spanish is easier, but I've decided to stick with French. I could have swapped this year but I figure I already have five years of French on my side." I reply. "Ok, make's sense." "_My_ question for _you_ is what languages do you speak?" I inquire.

"Well, English," I give him a look and he continues, "Hebrew…Romanian, that's where I'm from…and a tiny bit of German…plus French, from all the years I've learnt and re-learnt it in school…" He shrugs. I look at him for a second. How is a seventeen year-old passing for fourteen? Passing for a kid my age?

Usually you can just tell when kids are older. There's a difference between freshmen and seniors. But with Max, you can't tell. He passes for seventeen. I guess because he's short for a seventeen year-old – plus, being a vampire probably helps.

And just then, Ella and Kennedy give a boisterous giggle and flaunt themselves; showing off. Then, as if by some secret signal, they glare at me for about two seconds before wiggling their butts and walking just steps ahead of us.

I've turned bright red – a bad mix of embarrassment and anger – and then Max says, "Hey, Kennedy,"

A swift intake of air on my part, and a successful smile on hers. "Why, yes?" she bats her eyes.

"Could you stop being so obnoxious? I'm trying to talk to Niomi." He tells her. And the look on their faces?

Yup – priceless.

***

Max's house is similar to Kennedy's in shape and size – six bedrooms, four bathrooms, four stories, and a hell of a lot more rooms beside.

"Want to go to the library?" Max suggests as we just get in the door. I'm not in awe by his house because Kennedy's is – as I stated before – much the same. The paint's different, and the coat rack is a different make, but other than that…

"But we just got here!" I protest, thrown for a loop – all that walking just to turn back? Max grins, "Not the public library! Come on!" and he leads the way around numerouse corners and down many hallways before coming to a halt in front of double stain-glass doors. "Whoa those are nice," I'm looking at the colourful design in the glass, but Max just shrugs modestly - and throws the doors open.

His own fricken' private library!

"Oh my god Max!" I gasp. Max smiles, "Come inside," he ushers me in and this time I do look around in awe. I have a deperate desire to trail my fingers along the spines of each book, but remeber my manners and restrain myself. I do take time to glance at each title - most are about the holocaust.

"Tell me, Max - why didn't you and Lilli go back to Romania? Why did you come to Canada?" "We didn't come here immediatley." he replies. I wait for him to elaborate but he doesn't. And when he doesn't, I don't press.

"Max?" a quiet, distant voice calls out, "Are you there?" The voice must be Lilli's.

"Yeah," Max answers and motions for me to follow as he swivels through racks of books and eventually comes across Lilli at a computer. "You're home early." he comments, "I wanted to meet her!" Lilli replies with a smile.

Lilli looks way more vampire than Max. She has super-pale skin and dark rings around her eyes. She's thin and beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Lilli's hair is curly, falling into fat brown ringlets. Her eyes aren't the deep brown that Max's are - they're more hazel. Her whole frame is petite, and she doesn't look like a woman in her thirties - more like twenty-two. When she speaks, her voice is weary, almost - and timid, as if she doesn't speak often.

"Niomi, yes?" she has an accent on her English – Max doesn't, not at all. "Yeah." I nod. "You are friends with the girl who lives down the street?" She continues. I shake my head, "Nah. Um…?" I look at Max questioningly.

But instead of answering my obvious stare, he just says, "Why don't you wait here? I left the bristol board in the kitchen."

When Max leaves, I half-expect Lilli to turn back to whatever she's doing on the computer. But she just smiles at me and says, "When you grow up – what do you want to do?"

I bite my lip and shrug. I'm not sure why, but I just don't feel like telling Lilli my less than realistic dream of sorts.

"What are you doing on the computer?" I inquire. Lilli gives a light laugh, "Just playing solitaire," she explains and then adds, "Well – I'm actually writing. But don't tell Max?" I nod, her promise safe with me. "Why, though?" I'm curious.

Lilli closes her game and shows me all the words she's written. At the very bottom corner of the screen it reads Page 405. "Wow – what's your novel about?" I want to know. Lilli laughs. "Novel, no no – I would never get it published!" she smiles, "You are very nice, Niomi."

I'm flattered, but I can't help but think she hardly knows me. "That girl down the street," Lilli shakes her head, "You are much better."

I'm seriously confused. How come she can figure out all this? It's so odd. "Do you have a headache?" she asks. "No…"

Lilli beams at my answer, "This is fabulous, Niomi!" and just then, Max returns. He's caught the end of our conversation and glares at Lilli, "Linişte, Lilli! Nu m-am spune Niomi tot!" he hisses. I raise my eyebrows. Lilli mutters something and then Max switches back to English, "Come, Ni."

I come obediently, feeling like a stupid little dog but having no other option. "What language was that?" I whisper. "Romanian. And don't bother whispering – she can hear, remember?" he replies.

"Right. Sorry. So what'd you say?" I tilt my head to the side questioningly. "Ha, like I'm telling you!" he smirks. _(A/N for any people who happen to speak Romanian, what he was supposed to say was, 'Quiet Lilli! I did not tell Niomi everything!' however, I only used Google translate so I probably got it wrong.)_

I roll my eyes, "Fine. Lets just get to work." I decide. We work for a while and then while I'm gluing a picture down Max points out, "It's crooked." I look down at it. "No." I disagree.

"Look at it. It definitely is!" he takes the project from under my hands and holds it up. I frown. Now, about everything I've glued down looks more than a little crooked. Max is having a laughing fit. "Way to go, Niomi. Bravo!"

I straighten my glasses, checking to see there wasn't some malfunction with my eyes. "How is that possible? The papers were straight before!" I protest. Max lays the bristol board against the wall. "How about we take a break from this?"

I look at the clock hanging on the wall, "Actually, I should probably be heading home now." I say. I look out the window and notice how much darker outside it's gotten. My Mom wouldn't be home to drive me – I'll have to walk. One too many horror films and Criminal Minds episodes flash through my head.

"I'll walk you home," Max offers. "Oh, no," I blush, "That's alright. I don't want to bother you…" "Please Niomi. I don't sleep and I can run home quickly." "I'm not afraid." I add.

"Of walking home along or of me being a vampire?" he inquires. "Oh please," I roll my eyes, "Do you think I'm Kristen Stewart?" I snap, remembering the trailer for the Twilight movie, "Or Bella?" I add – recalling pretty much the whole essence of the book.

"So you were talking about walking home, then? Well, too bad – I'm coming." Max is determined, so after biding goodbye to Lilli we start out on the fifteen minute walk to my house.

"I just have one thing to warn you about," I tell Max. "What's that?" "Don't try kissing me goodnight. Kendra will have the news spread everywhere." I smirk, having caught him off guard. Max rolls his eyes, "Ha ha." He says dryly.

I grin, "Yep."

---- So that took me about four or five days! People kept interrupting me…I'm sorry it's still not even all that long of a chapter! Well, that's it! ----


	21. Chapter 21

----- To alicefan4eva, Max is a different kind of vampire than the Cullens. For the sake of this story he is a 'real' vampire. If you have a better section for me to put my story, let me know (and do NAWT suggest Buffy the Vampire Slayer). To everyone else, well…short but sweet, here's twenty-one! ----

In the bathrooms the next day, I hear Viv and Kennedy talking. It's really the most over-used, cliché thing that you can think of – me in the stall overhearing them gossiping. But that's what happens.

"Puh-leez Vivian, if you think I'm still crushin' on Max then you can tots guess again." Kennedy has said some air-head things in her life, but this is the most valley-girl yet.

"Ken Ken, Ella told me about the escapade yesterday after skewl." Ken Ken?

"Wu-uht? You mean putting that loser chick in her place?" Kennedy snorts. "You used to hang out with Ni-icky." Viv reminds her. I know it's supposed to be an insult, making my name sound, well, 'icky'. But it just sounds more like Nicky or – Nikki. Which makes me think of Nikki Reed, who plays Rosalie, and – ah! Wayyyy off track!

I'm finished with my washroom business now but don't want to leave the stall, so I just stand up and peer through the crack in the door. Vivian is reapplying her lipgloss and Kennedy is leaning against the wall; bored.

_God dammit Niomi, _I chide myself_, They don't own the fricken' bathroom!_ And so I flush the toilet and exit my stall.

Viv's face flushes pink with being caught, and I nod politely to her before washing my hands. Kennedy just rolls her eyes and makes a disgusted sound, "Hawn-est-ly –" she begins, but I cut her off.

"Please Ken, is it possible for you to speak like a normal person?" I inquire and then exit the room. When I see her later that day surrounded by JJ and Lidia and Jayden and Max and she's just all alone, texting with heavy fingers, trying to guard herself from the light drizzle falling, well – it feels good.

But also a bit bad, too.

---- Yeah I know stupid sop story typical feeling bad for feeling happy that her friend's unhappy….but I can't think!!! I get to go watch Twilight IN MOVIE FORM!!! Lol so excited!!!!!!! ----


	22. Author's Note

I figure I owe you all a chapter. Actually, I'm _**positive**_ I owe you all a chapter (picture me bowing my head in shame) sorrrrrry! But please please pretty please tell me what you'd like to happen in this story…I'm not capable of creating James in the ballet studio scenes. This story is just romance, really. So…what would you like to see happen? Please let me know, or nothing will happen (this is the sad truth)! Also, I hate just posting this authors note and not a chapter, when that's what you probably wanted and expected (duh to me). So sorry in advance for all the annoyance…Maybe some people would say I'm a bad author because I've gotten tired of this story. It's not that I've gotten tired of this story at all – I just have writers block!!! Thanks in advance for your help (and hopefully your understanding…)

Love, Seren


	23. The Story Continues

Hello everyone,

I know it's been forever and a day since this story has been updated. guitarqueen136 and palerthanbella have offered to continue this story. I have given them my permission, and you can find it on guitarqueen136's profile. I hope everyone still follows and enjoys the story. Thanks for your understanding,

- Seren (starlitsmile)


End file.
